


imagine

by Arsen1cCatnip



Series: vent posts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, don’t forget to drink water, this is just a big vent post, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsen1cCatnip/pseuds/Arsen1cCatnip
Summary: this is just something that i wrote while having thoughts about sewer slide!!TW FOR SELF HARM AND SUICIDE THATS LITERALLY ALL THIS TALKS ABOUT!!please dont read this if you know it will trigger you
Series: vent posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125116
Comments: 1





	imagine

**Author's Note:**

> im putting 1 last trigger warning   
> take care of yourself <3

imagine.  
imagine how it would feel to jump.  
The few seconds of freedom while you're falling through the air, nothing matters except this moment, your last moment. all you can think about is “this is it, i'm finally free”.  
You don't have to worry about how many calories are in that cake that you're eating or if you passed your test, because all that matters is feeling the wind on your face for the last time.  
Imagine, the free feeling you will get from flying through the air, before everything goes black, but every time you are in finger length from it you get pulled back, people will say you don’t deserve it or that you are to good to go just yet, maybe they are right, maybe I don’t deserve it no matter what I do I deserve to hurt, to be in pain.  
So really that is all I can do, imagine, but I still won't give up, after all that is what they always say isn’t it? They always preach about how you should never give up, so why do they look so sad when i try again and again and again, until it finally works?


End file.
